Outbreak
by Dark Eyed Angel
Summary: A deadly virus has been stolen from Area 51, and someone from Logan's past might have something to do with it: An X-menMutant X crossover
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This is an X-men/Mutant X crossover, it starts off in first person, but I will switch the POV, but don't worry I will warn you by putting the name of the character I used in first person, and dashes for when I switch to third person. I also haven't been watching the newer Mutant X, so I will be using Emma instead of that girl, (Whoever she is) and I will be using Genomex, I liked them as the bad guys. But if the year's off a bit sue me, I don't have any money anyway. On the X-men timeline, I'm going by the movies, at first it's before the movie, and then later it will be between X1 and X2. Oh yeah and this also starts before the first Mutant X, Before Brennan and Emma join up, but as with X-men it will go on to that part later in the story. If I just confused you sorry, but read it and find out what I mean  
  
Eckhart's Notes:  
  
Apr. 18, 1995  
  
I was astounded to find that there is a different breed of mutants, not created by Genomex. The fact that the general public has excepted the issue without any serious problems amazed me even more. Of course there's prejudice against them, there will always be some kind of prejudice, but it actually is going somewhat well. The discovery of this race of mutants has forced me to broaden my horizons; not limit myself to the new mutants created by Genomex.  
  
Apr. 19, 1995  
  
I found the perfect mutant he's virtually indestructible. He has the power of accelerated cellular regeneration, but he has metal grafted throughout the bone, indestructible metal.adamantium (SP?). It seems Adam Kane did an experiment on him, of course unbeknownst to him, he wasn't a Genomex mutant, but he became Subject: Wolverine. Adam most likely regrets his mistake, but I on the other hand find this creature fascinating.  
  
Apr. 30, 1995  
  
We've done it! We've captured subject Wolverine, with much time and effort of course, but it paid off. At first he didn't take well to the sub-dermal governor, but after the right application of pain, he caved like all the rest. We also managed to capture a young feral. She's not even over the age of eighteen yet, but she is also nearly as strong as ferals twice her age, but because of that her genes are unstable. She has so far been true to the feral name, she's overly aggressive, and the sub-dermal governor barely keeps her tame. She had taken out eight of our agents before we got the sub- dermal governor on her and three after. So I do believe that's an improvement, but just in case she proves to be too much to handle, as with subject wolverine, we have them in a holding cell with one other mutants.  
  
--------END------------- May 1, 1995 12:30 PM eastern time  
  
Wolverine sat silently in the corner of the enclosure. There were two other mutants in the enclosure, one of which he recognized. The other two he'd never met before.  
  
There was a girl sitting in the opposite corner, her back pressed to the wall and her feet pulled to her chest. She had yet to speak to anyone nor make eye contact. Though, each time a guard came in she lunged at him. Earning her a zap with a shock baton, or glove and that intense pain whenever they activated that thing they'd stuck on the back of her neck. Wolverine had wondered if she was completely sane, because even after the second time this happened she tried a third time.  
  
Then there was the guy who'd idly play with his deck of cards that they'd yet to take from him; Gambit he'd called himself. He'd played a hand of cards with him. He'd of course been beaten, but what can you expect from a guy named Gambit?  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and three guards came in. The girl was on her feet again ready to attack them again; but this time when she lunged at them Gambit slammed his hand against the wall barring her path. Her eyes which, had once been light blue now were bright catlike yellow, and were peering through her wild black hair which hung in her face. She looked as if she'd take that arm off if she could, and Wolverine wasn't so sure that she couldn't.  
  
"Easy cher," Gambit muttered, his accent revealing his Cajun roots, which sounded strangely like a southern accent with a French twist.  
  
A fourth guard rolled in a cart with three bottles of water on it and left it in the center of the room. All the while the girl's eyes followed him, but she didn't try to move around Gambit. The guards left as silently as they'd entered. Wolverine was the first one to pick up a water bottle. He opened it and sniffed it.  
  
"They're clean," he told them.  
  
Gambit grabbed one too, but the girl just took her place in the corner again. Gambit picked up the last water bottle and handed it to her, but she shook her head in silent refusal.  
  
"You gotta drink somethin' kid," Wolverine said from his corner.  
  
She shook her head again, her ice blue eyes steely and full of stubbornness.  
  
"All right chere," Gambit shrugged, and put it back on the cart.  
  
--------------------An underground facility in a desert in an undisclosed location in Nevada: Area 51---------  
  
May 1, 1995  
  
NSA notes from: Agent John Doe  
  
E-14: A hybrid of the deadly virus Ebolla (SP?)  
  
Location: Biohazard lab in sub level 6  
  
Security info: CLASSIFIED Level 4 employees only!  
  
Other Info: The only known source is a small vile, which is locked in a thick titanium steel vault that's six cubic feet and the metal is four feet thick. The actual vile is locked in a small one cubic foot lead safe with walls 8 inches thick, which is inside the titanium vault. Each vault needs a key, and a combination. The keys are held by two different people and the combinations are known by two different people. ---------------END---------------  
  
Night's Rose: A bar in New York: May 1, 1995 8:00 PM  
  
Brennan Mulwray sat in the virtually empty bar with three other people. He'd just recently pulled of a heist that made them very rich men, at least for the time being, because Brennan was about to be one rich man.  
  
"I see your 300 and I raise you 550," Brennan said tossing in the center of the table a wad of money.  
  
"I'm out," said one of the guys tossing down his cards on the table.  
  
"Aww he's bluffing, hey wanna hear somethin' funny Mulwray?" the guy said tossing in the center of the table another hundred.  
  
"Sure." he said carefully watching the other guy toss in 5 fifties.  
  
"Remember that guy, that thief, the Cajun one that you really don't like?" he said.  
  
"I raise you another 100," Brennan said tossing in a hundred.  
  
"Okay I know your bluffing," he muttered again.  
  
"LaBeau you mean?" Brennan asked him with a grin.  
  
"Y'up that's the one, like five, or six days ago, he was taken by some people dressed all in black, isn't that great?" the guy laughed.  
  
"What?" Brennan asked, concern creeping into his voice, "Who were they?"  
  
"I don't know, but he put up a hell of a fight I heard, but they beat down with shock batons and stuff, you know high tech stuff," he replied.  
  
"Damn," Brennan muttered under his breath.  
  
"I thought you didn't like the guy, So what do you care?" he asked Brennan.  
  
"I don't like him," Brennan replied.  
  
"Guys read 'em and weep, I got a strait," the other guy told him.  
  
"Jimmy, I've got two words for you, Royal Flush," Brennan said throwing his cards down and grabbing the money from the center of the table, then he got up, "I'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
-----------------------Holding Facility: Genomex May 2, 1995 2:00 AM-------- -----------  
  
Logan's eyes snapped open; he awoke in a cold sweat. Gambit was asleep, but the girl was wide awake. She didn't seem to ever sleep. He sat up, and leaned against the cold stone wall. He was used to being waken up by that same detailed dream that grew vague as soon as he was rudely jolted out of his not even close to peaceful sleep.  
  
"That's why I don't sleep," the girl said quietly from the corner.  
  
Her voice had been so quiet that if his hearing weren't as enhanced as it was he wouldn't have even heard her. He wasn't sure if she'd intended for him to hear her or not.  
  
"Why's that?" Logan asked her glancing over in her direction.  
  
She stared off in a daze at the wall opposite of her, "I don't sleep because I'll have nightmares."  
  
"No reason to stop sleepin' kid." Logan told her.  
  
"Then why aren't you sleeping?" she asked him.  
  
Logan fell silent; he really had no answer. A full five minutes, they were quiet, until Logan broke the silence.  
  
"What's your name, kid?" he asked her.  
  
"Cori," she said finally looking at him.  
  
"Logan," he told her.  
  
Gambit rolled over uncomfortably, then sat up, rubbing his eyes. He glared at Logan, "Can you guy keep it down? Dis Cajun's tryin' to get his beauty sleep."  
  
Logan snorted, "You'll be sleepin' awhile."  
  
Gambit chuckled good-naturedly, "Naw Remy couldn't sleep on dis floor."  
  
"If you ask real nice I'm sure they'll get you a hotel room," Cori muttered.  
  
"And you had Ol' Remy thinkin' you were mute or somethin' cher," Gambit grinned.  
  
"I can talk fine, I just choose not to," she snapped.  
  
"Easy der chere, Remy ain't da one dat locked you up in here," Gambit told her.  
  
"I'd hope not, considering your also in here, but either one of two things is going to happen soon, he's going to kill us, or he's going to put you in a nice comfy bed called a stasis pod," She said rolling her eyes a bit.  
  
"Ms. Optimistic, are ya?" Remy replied, pulling out his deck of cards and shuffling them.  
  
"Every chance I get, sleeping beauty," she replied.  
  
Logan grinned a bit though he was curious to know more about these stasis pods, but he didn't ask.  
  
"Whose 'he'?" Logan asked.  
  
"Mason Eckhart, the head of Genomex," she smiled halfheartedly, "I guess you guys aren't New Mutants huh?"  
  
"What do ya mean by dat?" Gambit asked, shuffling his deck some more.  
  
"Genomex, made there own Mutants, did some experiments and they got four basic types of mutants, Psionic, elemental, molecular, and feral," she explained, at least as much as she could.  
  
"So what would that make you?" Logan asked though he thought he had an idea.  
  
"Feral," she told him.  
  
"Remy figured dat," Gambit said grinning a bit.  
  
"Well aren't you the smart one," she muttered.  
  
"He likes to think so." Logan smirked.  
  
"What is dis? Pick on Remy day?" Gambit mumbled.  
  
"Why not? we don't have anything else to do." she replied dryly.  
  
Remy tried to look insulted, but he really wasn't. Logan only shrugged in agreement with the girl. He wondered what made her suddenly so chatty, normally so didn't talk at all. Now even though she was overly cynical, she suddenly decided to talk. ----------------------Same time-------------------------------  
  
Brennan crept through the compound, he really did have to though, not yet. He'd stolen a uniform from one of the guards. He didn't really know what the place was, but for some odd reason he felt compelled to help his long time rival. He'd only met LaBeau once, and he'd despised that man immediately, he didn't really know why either. Just like he didn't know what compelled him to risk his own neck to save the bastard.  
  
After extensive searching and the following of signs, he finally found the holding cells in the sub-basement. White pipes ran throughout the ceiling, the whole sub-basement was that medical white color.  
  
Now the trouble Brennan was going to have is finding the right Holding cell. Lucky for him, there was a clip board hanging outside of each cell, all with the names of the one being held, and information on their mutation.  
  
Brennan idly moved from cell to cell flipping through the pages of the clip boards. It was until much later did he realize that they were all categorized by date. The newer ones farther to the back. He flicked a glance from side to side to make sure no one was watching. Mainly because they might think it odd that he didn't seem to know what the hell he was doing.  
  
He moved silently to the back, and after checking five or six, he finally found what he was looking for. As it turned out there were two other people in there with him, all categorized as being 'Aggressive.' Brennan grinned and thought 'Figures.'  
  
Lucky for him, the cell had electronic locks. He charged up a small jolt of electricity, and sent it through the keypad. The red light on top turned green and the door popped open.  
  
Remy was on his feet already, Brennan noticed him tossing a warning glance at the girl. She glared at him, as if she'd rip off his head.  
  
Remy blinked in sudden recognition, "Mulwray? What da hell are you doin' here?"  
  
"I have no idea, but since I'm here.you want out or are you nice and comfy?" Brennan smirked.  
  
Cori cocked her head to the side, her face softening a bit.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Logan asked standing up.  
  
"Nope," Remy said.  
  
"Can't stand him, So are you guys coming?" he asked.  
  
"Don't have to ask twice," Logan said heading for the door.  
  
Cori looked wary of the stranger, she stepped back a little, but not too much.  
  
"He already did ask twice Logan, but we can't get very far with the nice little leashes they have us on," Cori stated dryly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Brennan asked her.  
  
She pulled her long dark hair from her neck, and turned around so he could see the sub-dermal governor.  
  
"What the hell is." he started.  
  
"oh yeah.," Logan grunted.  
  
"Sub-dermal governors, can't use our powers without pain, and just whenever the feel like causing us pain.they can." Cori said, but not without a bit of bitter, stinging cynicism.  
  
"Electronic? I can fix that problem," Brennan said charging a small amount of electricity in one hand.  
  
Brennan disabled Logan's since he was the closest, and then moved toward the girl. She immediately pulled back, Brennan wasn't sure if it was on instinct or it was just the fact that after being in this place, your level of trust for human kind drops. 'Probably a little of both,' he reasoned.  
  
"Hey easy, just trying to help," Brennan told her gently.  
  
"Kid, relax will ya?" Logan told her.  
  
Cori looked at him as if she might say something but she remained quiet. She turned around moving her hair aside for him to disable it. Brennan did then he disabled Remy's.  
  
The four walked out of the cell, Cori coming out last. They were met with all kinds of guns and weapons.  
  
"Looks like they through us a party," Brennan muttered, charging up a large voltage of electricity.  
  
There was 'shnict' sound as Logan extended his claws, the pain of it was a welcomed feeling. He hadn't felt it in a while. A smile formed on his face, one that promised pain.  
  
Gambit pulled three cards from his pocket and charged them up with energy.  
  
"Wanna mess wit Gambit huh?" Gambit said smiling wanly, "Take a card!"  
  
He tossed the three cards into the group, each one landing in front of one guard, but taking out so many more. Several were blown to bits along with the cement floor. Fragments of the floor were hurled throughout the air. One chunk hit Cori in the back of the head as she turned away from the explosion, but the fight had already started; leaving no one to notice.  
  
They fought there way through the mass until they were pretty much able to run. Logan turned around to make sure Cori was behind her. He stopped in his tracks finding her not there.  
  
"Cori," he muttered in a low voice as he turned completely around.  
  
The guards head surrounded the groggy looking girl, and had already replace the broken sub-dermal governor with a nice shiny new one.  
  
The other two stopped realizing Logan stopped. Gambit seeing the problem charged up another card.  
  
"You do it and she dies," The one that obviously outranked the others told him.  
  
"Just get outta here," Cori mumbled.  
  
"Ain't leaving without you kid," Logan told her.  
  
"You don't have a choice, go now!" she commanded her voice now more articulate than it had been the first time.  
  
Logan hesitated, a pang of guilt went through him, but Gambit grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. Logan finally gave tossing the girl one last look then he ran after the two. 


	2. Chapter 1

---------- An underground facility in a desert in an undisclosed location in Nevada: Area 51---4 years later------  
  
May,13 1999  
  
NSA notes from: Agent John Doe  
  
¡WARNING!  
  
The safes containing the E-14 virus were stolen last night. It is imperative that we get them back. One of the Key Holders was murdered three nights ago and the key went missing. Yesterday, one of the people that know a combination was murdered, we can only assume for our safety that he told his murder the code. To look on the positive side, know one knows which safe the key goes to or the combination, hopefully the last key and the last combination is safe. Whoever is doing this must be stopped, there's enough of the virus in there to kill off two entire continents the size of Africa. We also must assume that whoever is doing this has inside information, we must plug that leak. ----------END-----------  
  
June 11, 1999 3:00 PM  
  
The Sanctuary:  
  
Adam paced the lab, as the four mutants waited for him to continue.  
  
"Brennan, Shalimar, I want you to work on getting that key back," Adam told them, "And Jesse I want you and Emma to find the last key and combination, after we make sure those are secure then we'll try for the safe, Eckhart can't be allowed to open them, Do you understand?"  
  
"Got it, billions of countries billions of people, slow painful death, bad." Brennan said as if he was going of everything mentally.  
  
"Can he cram a complex issue in a nutshell or what?" Jesse grinned halfway.  
  
"Brennan I believe Eckhart's new head goon, for lack of a better term, either has the key on him or knows the whereabouts of it, now unfortunately I don't know who that is, but give me sometime and I can figure it out," Adam told him.  
  
"Sure, let us know when you figure it out," Brennan said.  
  
He stood up and started to walkout, gesturing for Shalimar to follow.  
  
"Where are you going?" Adam asked.  
  
"I got an idea," Brennan called back over his shoulder.  
  
Shalimar shrugged when Adam gave her a questioning glance and followed behind Brennan. -------------END---------- Flaming Coyote: Bar  
  
June 11, 1999 3:45 PM  
  
Gambit sat in a nearly empty bar, he received glares from a few of the regulars. He was unsure why exactly, he figured he'd probably beat them at a few hands of poker and they lost a serious amount of money to him, or he'd slept with their girlfriend.one or the other. It didn't really matter, as long as they didn't approach him. When they came up to him, was usually when they wanted to fight, and of course, after that, not only did he take their money, or their girl, or both, but he'd kicked their ass too, solving no bodies problem. So they'd do better if they just stayed away, and glared from a distance.  
  
In the background, from a jukebox in the corner 'I love Rock and Roll' played. The sound of the door burst open, made the words to the old song nearly inaudible for a second or two. Gambit didn't bother looking up, it was probably someone else there that was pissed at him, he order another beer.  
  
He felt a hand clamp on his shoulder, and on instinct Gambit grabbed his wrist and twisted around and grabbed the guy's shirt and threw him on the bar. Only afterwards did he realize who it was.  
  
" Sacre Bleu Mulwray? Dat you? Jeez, you nearly gave Ol' Remy a heart attack," Gambit said releasing him.  
  
"So it would seem," Brennan gasped, rolling off the bar and onto his feet, still recovering from having the wind knocked out of him, and nearly the crap, beat out of him.  
  
From behind the two Shalimar laughed a little.  
  
"Oh real funny, Shal, next time you get his attention," Brennan muttered.  
  
Gambit turned to face her, he looked her up and down, "Wouldn't have to do too much to get Remy's attention."  
  
Shalimar rolled her eyes, but not the less offer him a hand, "Shalimar Fox."  
  
"Remy Labeau, ma cher," he said taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
Shalimar promptly pulled away her hand, "If you want to keep those teeth I wouldn't do that again."  
  
Brennan glared at him for a split second then remember two things, Shalimar can take care of herself, and he also remembered why he was there.  
  
"Mulwray been along time neh?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah it has, but not long enough," Brennan replied only halfway kidding, "Need you to help me out with something."  
  
"Figures.But since I own you, What?" Remy shrugged grabbing his beer off the bar.  
  
"I need to get a key from the GSA's new goon as Adam so nicely put it, you wanna help? Cause they ain't just gonna hand it over," Brennan asked.  
  
"Da who?" Gambit asked taking a swig of his beer.  
  
"The people who captured you," Brennan said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh dem lovely folks," Gambit said with a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Y'up, I'll explain it all to you later, but we really need to get that key," Brennan told him.  
  
"Sure, why not? Let's have some fun neh?" Remy grinned, chugging down the rest of his beer, then dropping some money on the bar. -------------Xavier's institute for gifted children------------  
  
June 11, 1999 9:00 PM  
  
Logan was alone in the Rec. room shooting pool. It was pretty much silent except for the sound of pool balls cracking against one an other. He'd been back for a week now, and was still without the answers he needed.  
  
Logan heard the door out front open, he paused and set down the pool stick. Then silently made his way out there. He searched the area but didn't find anyone, but he smelled someone. Logan extended his claws on one hand, and sniffed the air. Logan whipped around and grabbed the girl he knew would be there by the hair and slammed her into the wall and aimed his claws at her throat.  
  
"Okay, ow jeez Logan most people say 'hi'," the girl said.  
  
Logan's eyes widen and then he immediately released her. He recognized her immediately. She smoothed out her long dark hair.  
  
"You tryin' to get yourself killed kid?" Logan said, but the surprise on his face was highly evident.  
  
"Well it was on my to do list to day but I guess I can put it off until tomorrow," She smirked.  
  
"You've changed, How you been Cori?" Logan asked, but was really scared to know the answer.  
  
"Yes it's been four years, I hope there was change.I mean damn that would suck if I still looked 15," she said.  
  
"I didn't mean." Logan started.  
  
"I know jeez, relax a little I was just kidding, you know you're a hard person to find," Cori told him.  
  
"Glad to hear it," he grinned, "What've you been up to?"  
  
"Actually I just started working in a club as a bartender," she said.  
  
"Really.can you even drink?" he asked her.  
  
"Legally? Nope. But I can serve drinks and mix them," she told him, "You should stop by sometime." 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I appreciate positive feed back, so I might type faster if I get more feedback *Hint Hint* (oh BTW I figured it was best to leave out the romance between Remy and Rogue because well that could make Remy more of a felon then he already is.there's an age difference here to deal with so its probably best to not even go there)  
  
----------------- "I'll do that," Logan nodded.  
  
Logan looked at her as if he wanted to asked her something but remained silent.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
Logan shook his head quickly, "Nothin'"  
  
Logan gestured for her to follow him, and he lead her into the kitchen.  
  
"Want anything kid?" Logan asked.  
  
"Nope I'm good, but that's not what you wanted to know, so what do you really want to ask?" she asked him, looking at him intently, as if trying to read him.  
  
Logan blinked in surprise but nonetheless answered her, "You ain't mad at me or nothing are you?"  
  
"Why would I be?" Cori asked him.  
  
"Well I kinda left you there, I wanted to go back but.they wouldn't let me, I was kinda pissed about that," Logan told her.  
  
"I told you to leave, I would've been mad if you had tried to come back, besides if I was mad at you why would I try to find you?"  
  
"If you were plotting to kill me," he replied.  
  
"Then you wouldn't have seen me, in fact the only reason you found me like you did is because I wanted you too,"  
  
Logan snorted at that.  
  
"What? You don't believe me? I've really had time to hone my feral skills, my powers actually mutated, and calmed down a bit, just a bit though," she grinned.  
  
Her head turned toward the entrance of the kitchen. A girl stood in the doorway. She had long brown hair and two white streaks on either side, and wore a white night gown.  
  
"Hey kid shouldn't you be sleep?" Logan asked without even turning to look at her, he didn't have to.  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep," she replied with a southern accent.  
  
"Rogue, Cori, Cori, Rogue" Logan said introducing the two.  
  
Cori held out her hand to the girl. Rogue was about to decline, being that she didn't have gloves on, but Rogue noticed that the woman had black leather gloves on. They completed her all black ensemble. She wore a black leather trench coat, and tight black jeans, with a black halter top.  
  
"Hey," Cori greeted her as Rogue took her hand.  
  
"Hi, " Rogue replied, "If I'm interruptin' I could."  
  
"Nonsense.we were just catchin' up.sit down," Cori said nodding toward a chair opposite her perch on the table.  
  
Rogue wasn't really sure if her being here bothered Logan, but it didn't seem to bother his new female friend.  
  
Logan continued on with their previous conversation, "What do you mean they mutated?"  
  
"Just what I said.Mutated, Changed." Cori told him.  
  
"I know what it means kid, I mean what kind of change." Logan asked sitting down with a beer in hand, He easily twisted the cap off of the beer, the jagged edges cut into his hand but the wounds quickly healed up.  
  
Cori winced at that, "Just because you can heal, doesn't mean you have to slice your hands open, show off, would it kill you to use a bottle opener?"  
  
Logan shrugged but noticed she didn't really answer his question, so he looked at her expectantly.  
  
Cori flicked a glance to Rogue then back to Logan, then back to Rogue.  
  
"I think he's waitin' for you to answer 'em," Rogue told her.  
  
"Right.what was the question? I forgot in all the self destruction." --------------------Near by 9:55 p.m.---------------------------  
  
"Are you sure we talkin' 'bout the same girl?" Remy asked.  
  
"Well through all the torturing we did of Eckhart's goon I don't think he'd lie," Shalimar said.  
  
"Kinda feel guilty," Brennan muttered, "I wonder why they gave it to her though of all people working for Eckhart?"  
  
They stopped outside the large school, "Are you sure dat empath gave us da right address?"  
  
"It's not the address that matters, Emma found her exact location using you and Brennan." Shalimar explained.  
  
"Maybe she went to see Ol' Wolvy," Gambit said shrugging.  
  
"Who?" Brennan asked looking at him oddly.  
  
"Logan," he replied.  
  
"Oh." Brennan replied nonchalantly, then he voice took on a worried tone."Oh.I hope he knows."  
  
"If he don't den he about to find out, neh?" Gambit grinned.  
  
Shalimar had already leapt over the fence and landed in a tree.  
  
"Hey, Don't land on da ground cher, Dey got a motion sensor," Remy warned her.  
  
"Great so now I'm a cat stuck in a tree?" Shalimar said.  
  
"Until we find the outside power supply.hang in there Shal," Brennan grinned. ---------Inside---------  
  
Cori rolled her eyes, "Genes do that when your a new mutant.New mutants have unstable genes because they were mutated unnaturally, so they just change."  
  
"Change how?" Logan asked stubbornly.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out, in fact all the power went out.  
  
"I'm guessin' your genes didn't mutate so you could do that huh?" Rogue asked smiling half way.  
  
"Nope." Cori said slowly, her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, just in time for the generator to kick in, but her eyes re-adjusted again.  
  
"I'll tell the prick Scott to see what's wrong in the morning," Logan muttered.  
  
"Your so sweet Logan, I'm sure he'll do it if you call him a prick." Cori rolled her eyes at him again.  
  
"He will." Logan said.  
  
Cori's head snapped up, as did Logan's.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Shh!" Logan told her.  
  
Rogue nodded, then there was a 'shnict' noise as Logan unsheathed his claws. Cori stood up her eyes turning feral yellow.  
  
"What?" said an approaching voice as they became visible, "Dis Cajun ain't welcome here no more?"  
  
"You weren't welcome here in the first place.don't you people ever knock you, crazy Cajun," Logan muttered.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar appeared behind him, but Gambit continued to be the spokes person.  
  
"Been a long time, Ma Cher," Remy observed, "You look good."  
  
"Thanks, you too." Cori said cautiously because she was wary of Brennan and Shalimar, mainly because of the fact they worked for Adam Kane.  
  
"Really?" Remy cocked his head to the side, "Well in dat case."  
  
"What the hell do you want Gambit?" Logan asked cutting him off before he went any farther.  
  
"To talk to her." Shalimar answered for him.  
  
"And you would be.?" Logan asked her.  
  
"Shalimar Fox." She said stepping up beside Gambit, "Nothing personal she just has something we want."  
  
"Da key word was tact, Chere," Gambit whispered.  
  
"Your Idea of tact bores me," Shalimar told him.  
  
Cori already didn't like Shalimar so her tone with the woman was sarcastic and some what cynical, "And what might that be Blondie?"  
  
Shalimar narrowed her eyes, and Brennan put a hand on her arm.  
  
"Cori, we just want the key that's all." Brennan said gently.  
  
"The key to." Cori wrinkled up her head in mock confusion.  
  
"What are you guys." Logan started.  
  
"Cut the crap! you know just what key we mean., Iit's the only key you have that can unlock the safe that happens to contain a mass murdering virus," Shalimar snapped.  
  
"Hmmm.Car keys, club keys, house keys, register keys, Nope, no key to a mass murdering virus.Sorry can't help ya." Cori said.  
  
"Logan, she works for the GSA.you the people that." Brennan started.  
  
"I know who they are," Logan snapped.  
  
"She never escaped.and now she has the key to a virus that could take out two big continents," Brennan continued, "One of them anyway."  
  
Logan looked at Cori for an explanation, "Okay Kid now your turn to do some explainin'"  
  
"Okay fine yeah I do work for the GSA still, but it's not like I lied I do work at a club too." Cori said.  
  
"And this key?" Logan asked.  
  
"I don't have it, and Adam Kane is not going to get it," Cori said.  
  
"Oh and you'd rather Eckhart have it?" Shalimar demanded.  
  
"Adam is no better than Eckhart," Cori argued.  
  
"You can't even compare him to Eckhart, Adam is a good person, he helps people, kind of like the guy that runs this place," Shalimar said.  
  
"I've heard a few things about Xavier and from what I've heard he's a good person, Adam is not, Adam's the one that invented the sub-dermal governor and the stasis pod," Cori all but growled.  
  
"Well it's not like he knew Eckhart was gonna use them as a weapon, and I don't even no how you can even compare the two." Brennan shook his head.  
  
"Because Eckhart doesn't try to disguise himself as being the good guy, he's not and he never will be but neither is Adam!" Cori replied, "Adam hasn't even told you everything I've heard things.I seen files on some things Adam has done and.That's one of the reasons I came here, to talk to Logan." Cori said.  
  
"What? Why?" Logan said breaking his silence.  
  
"Adam Kane is the one who made you like you are now.he did the operation that grafted the metal into your bones.he."  
  
Logan was silent absorbing all this information.his face was cold and unreadable, "Kid if your Lyin' to me."  
  
"She is." Shalimar snapped, "Adam had nothing to do with."  
  
"Then ask him.let your little empath at him.or let Xavier read him I don't care but if we want to talk about the truth let's make sure you find it out.But I can't stay here I have to go." Cori muttered.  
  
"Chere.if you even try to walk out of dis room." Remy said charging a card, "We'll being cleanin' you of da wall."  
  
"If I stay here.The GSA will be on this place like ants on sugar.every mutant in this place will be takin' into their custody.they have a tracking device in all their 'employees'" Cori told them.  
  
"What're are you talkin' about ma petite?" Remy asked.  
  
"Just what she said, She's not lyin' about that.We gotta get her out of here." Shalimar said.  
  
"Easy way to do dat," Remy muttered.  
  
Remy grabbed her by her arm and twisted her around, so she pinned up against him. He then reached in her jacket pocket, and pulled out her car keys.  
  
"Hey wolvy.Wanna go for drive?" Remy said tossing the keys to Logan.  
  
"Let me go now, Remy or I'll shatter your face," Cori said.  
  
"I like em feisty," Remy smirked but didn't take any chances. He let her go and she headed for Logan.  
  
"My keys?" She said.  
  
"Don't think so kid.Let's take a ride." Logan said turning her around toward the door. ----------------Somewhere on Main street 10:15 PM---------------  
  
CORI:  
  
Guilt had time to set in, not only did I feel bad that I couldn't give them the key. I felt bad that Logan was blaming this on himself. Though one thing I could say I was honest about was that I didn't trust Adam anymore than I trusted Eckhart. Maybe less, because at least I know what to expect from Eckhart, but Adam Kane was unpredictable.  
  
"Kid you look tired you should get some sleep," Logan told me.  
  
Though he tried to keep his voice calm, I knew he wasn't. I could literally smell the tension. Every emotion has a smell I discovered and I learned how to tell the difference between them all. Most ferals never went that far with their feral abilities but my feral powers have changed into something beyond feral.  
  
"I told you I don't sleep," I replied.  
  
I watched the buildings go by, it seemed as if we were sitting still and the world moved around us. Maybe that was just my insanity setting in.  
  
"Still have nightmares?" Logan asked.  
  
"You still have yours?" I asked him.  
  
"Do you always answer a question with a question?" He asked me.  
  
"Do you?" I replied.  
  
He laughed at that.  
  
"I always will have nightmares." I told him in all honesty.  
  
"About?" he asked me.  
  
Tactless, granted at least he knew how to cut to the chase. I had expected that question but not so soon. I swallowed hard, pausing for a beat before answering him.  
  
"He killed my sister, that bastard murdered my sister, I was living with her, when they came." -----------FLASH BACK-------Albany, New York Apr. 29, 1995---------  
  
Cori was in the kitchen with a knife in hand, the cutting board was in front of her and on it an onion.  
  
"Toni! Is this minced?" Cori called into the living room.  
  
Toni came into the kitchen, her short dark hair clipped to her chin, and her eyes bright blue. She was about three inches taller than Cori.  
  
"Half that size sweetie but that'll do, put it in the spaghetti sauce, and make sure you put the knife in the drawer when you done," Toni told her.  
  
"All right, all right jeez you tell me that all the time," Cori said rolling her eyes.  
  
"And yet you fail to actually do it," Toni muttered.  
  
Cori stuck out her tongue at the woman. She was eight years older than Cori, making her twenty-three.  
  
Cori scraped the onions into the large pot of sauce, then put the knife on the counter. She cleaned the cutting board and stuck it in the cabinet. She walked out to the living room.  
  
"So what is this movie?" Cori asked.  
  
"My fair Lady." Toni told her.  
  
"Ugh.why did it have to be a musical love story?" Cori asked.  
  
"Hey its a good." Toni was abruptly cut of by the sound of shattering glass.  
  
A small object landed on their floor.it looked like a grenade but it spewed smoke.  
  
"Come on into the kitchen now!," Toni yelled, pushing Cori toward it.  
  
Cori listened running inside the small apartment kitchen, several people jumped into the window chasing after Toni who'd attempted to follow Cori.  
  
"Toni!" Cori yelled as she attempted to run toward her.  
  
Several GSA agents filled the kitchen, one with a small flame thrower.  
  
Cori filled with that primal fear, as she pressed her back to the wall or the kitchen. Through the flames, she saw one of the agents pick up the knife she'd left on the counter and stab it through her sister's neck.  
  
"Toni!" she yelled tackling the one with the small flame thrower.  
  
She fought her way through the masses of people, she felt the crack of bones beneath her hands, the snapping of necks. By the time she'd gotten to Toni she'd left a trail of dead people and Toni was dead. ----------------End--------------  
  
"That was the first time I'd ever killed anyone, the first time I'd seen someone murdered." Cori went on to tell Logan."Not something you forget.no matter how many times you kill or see someone killed."  
  
Logan swallowed hard and shook his head, the smell of anger now coming from him.  
  
"How can you still work for that son of a bitch?" Logan demanded.  
  
Cori had a single tear in her eye, "Because I have nothing left." 


End file.
